


One for the road.

by UnmaskingTheGlory



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskingTheGlory/pseuds/UnmaskingTheGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one off, short thing to get myself back in to writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the road.

Thunder sounds its harmonious rumblings through the sky, one hand slowly goes in search of the new phone that Dean had just bought yesterday, blinking slightly awake the phone flashes 03.38AM. A grumble can be heard as he lifts his head, eyes scanning the darkness until the glow of light can be found, Sam burning the midnight oil, still awake searching on his computer for the next hunt, Dean? He was happy to be asleep… until the thunder woke him up.

“Sammy, have you slept?” 

“No Dean, not all of us can sleep at a time like this” 

Sam’s gaze studies Dean for a split second before refocusing back to the screen, the wispy tendrils of hair shaking left to right as he mutters something under his breath. Dean rubs his face with both hands, the rough skin causing friction against his face a result of hard work and long nights of hunting demons, monsters and things that go bump in the night. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, hunters were going missing left, right and centre and they had no clue, not even the smallest of hints to why this happening, no leads, no help and no father. A staring gaze was cast over Sammy, his shoulders hunched from the long hours of being propped in the same position, frown lines were deepening and for the first time Dean realised that his baby brother was an adult, a man that could fend for himself, though hell if Dean would let him go off alone at a time like this.

“I’m going for a shower….” 

The older Winchester waits for an acknowledgement and gets nothing, sighing he heads into the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him as he goes. The warm rain of droplets feel satisfying as they caress his muscular frame, his eyes shutting tight as he ducks his face under the shower head noting that this one moment is one he could stay in forever.

“DEAN….DEAN” 

Dean’s pleasant thoughts are interrupted, he jerks back and makes a dash out of the shower cubicle reaching for the nearest towel, wrapping it tightly around his waist he races for the door and flings it open in one fell swoop, but he’s on his own, no Sam in sight, Dean’s heart constricts with panic.

“Sammy!...Sam!” 

Years of having to get ready within two minutes were paying off, grabbing for the clean clothes on the end of the bed Dean slips them on, not worrying that he is still dripping wet and searches for his gun. 

 

One month later -  
It was a murky midnight on an empty cross road with a metal box that sat at Dean’s feet, the gravel and dirt had been pushed aside before he lowered himself to his knees and laid the box in its hole after kissing it for luck. Sam had been gone for 1 month to the day and Dean had dried up every source and lead to find him, this was now his last resort, something he wished he didn’t have to do alone but it was his brother and hell, he’d do anything for his safety. The seconds ticked by as Dean stood on guard waiting for the demon to show itself, apparently stalking its victims was something this particular one enjoyed as Dean spun on his heel to face her.

“Not large with conversation are you”

The demon only smiled and cast an alluring wink at the older Winchester brother, her dainty frame would cause anyone to wonder if she was as powerful as they said she was, demons had a thing for hierarchy and she sat at the top.

“Sam says hi by the way”

Her lips curled into a twisted smirk as she perused the surroundings, she sashayed forward the heels clicking against the dirt as she moved only to be caught under a devils trap.

“And they told me you were the smart one” 

Sarcasm was the undertone of Dean’s remark, cotton plaid arms folded themselves over his chest as he leant against the street lamp, shot gun embedded in the dirt by his side. The wavy blonde hair cascaded down the demons meat suit as she mimicked zipping her mouth up and throwing away the key prior to turning her back on Dean and his weapon of choice.

“Hell I can play this game all day long you black eyed son of a bitch, tell me where Sam is and I’ll let you go”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth, your reputation with Demon’s doesn’t exactly fill me with hope?”

“You don’t! But what you do know is I’ve killed three of you in the past 22 hours because they wouldn’t talk”

Contemplation and survival flickered over the Demon’s features as she pondered her new found alliance? Probably not, but she knew the Winchester boy would kill her anyway and she wanted out of being Crowley’s pet. She proceeded to stalk forward until the barrier between her and Dean halted her footing, her hand rested upon her hip and her eyes flickered to black.

“I tell you what sugar, make a deal and I will tell you every little detail I know about dear old Sammy, he’s in quite a predicament”

“How about I torture you instead?” 

Dean’s jaw clenched as he silently slid the demon blade from his back pocket and toyed with it in front of the trapped demon, her lips pursed and she held her hands up in defeat teamed with a sigh that slipped past her lips. 

“Well hasn’t daddy’s little soldier grown up, Sam is being held by a demon named Lucian and that’s all I know”

“Lucian?” 

Dean paused for an instant, frown lines distorting his face as he tried to remember where he had heard that name before. 

“Where?”

“I don’t know, honestly I don’t but I helped you so let me go and….”

Dean reached up and scraped a line across the devils trap that was marked above their heads before waving his arm forward for her to leave, he watched her every movement as she walked past him and without hesitation angled the blade in his hand and drove it home within her chest, her hands grasped his clothes as she fell into him.

“Dean”

A light whisper was on her last breath and he knelt down with one knee as her body crumpled to the floor. His hand brushed over the woman’s face to close her lifeless eyes, the guilt plaguing him that the woman she was before could have been saved but he had no time to dwell, he had his brother to find. Stepping over the body Dean headed towards his car and set off in search of Lucian. 

 

9 hours passed -  
The road was winding, Dean was comforted by the sound of his “baby” purring under his feet, the smell of old leather and battles kept him sane as his nights became longer and sleep became non-existent. Dean’s new phone sat perched on the seat beside him and his vision repeatedly fell onto it as he bopped his head unconsciously to the music that was blaring out of the car tape player, to ring dad or to not ring him plagued his thoughts, he hadn’t answered any of his other calls so what would make this so different? In a sudden fit of raging emotion Dean lashed out against the steering wheel, his hand balled up as he repeatedly slammed in the punches before pulling over to the side of the deserted road and inhaling a deep breath. In all honesty he didn’t know what to do, what was the right thing that he should be focusing on, Bobby was up all hours searching for the next link and he just kept travelling, kept moving and waiting to find the next demon that would eventually lead him to his brother. 

“I don’t know what to do…” 

Dean voice came out in a whisper, his bottom lip began to quiver and so he scrunched his face up tight prior to reaching for the phone that sat like burning coal in his passenger seat. The number of his father was punched into the phone and he listened and listened as the rings to his life line filled the silence. The voice mail message echoed and it took all of his strength to leave what felt like the millionth message. 

“Please leave your message after the beep”

“Dad, this isn’t funny anymore. I….I…need you, Sam? He needs you Dad, I don’t know what I’m doing here and I’m just…..”

“Beep”

The message box was full, the phone exited his hand at the speed of light and lay in the foot well of the passenger side, the car roared back to life and Dean set off again on his journey as if the last 10 minutes ceased to exist. The bright lights flickered neon green that read “Vacancies” so he pulled the car into the next available parking slot and slid out of the driver’s side. Dean had a habit of always looking over his shoulder and with that he entered the reception to the first motel he saw, sleep deprivation was killing him and his anger was draining his reasoning to even be able to drive safely, the best option was to sleep in this motel for one night and regain his strength, to look at all avenues that he would next explore to get his baby brother back. 

The hunters head fell back into the floral patterned pillows just as he heard a quiet knock on the door, frown lines embedded themselves against his forehead as his brows furrowed and he reached for his gun. Silently, one foot cautiously in front of the other he reached the door and flung it open, the man outside had his back turned to him but Dean knew who it was instantaneously.

“Dad?”

The older hunter span on his heel and allowed the soft smile to caress his mouth, though he was hesitant and seemed nervous to be there. 

“Dean, I got your call? What’s happened?”

Dean was choked up; he shook his head and bit his lip before releasing the emotions that were building up inside of him.

“I got your call? Dad! I’ve been busting my ass to find you, I’ve rang you a million times for help and now what? Sam has been missing for over a month and I don’t know what I’m doing here! I can’t find him dad…. I can’t”.

Though John looked shocked Dean thought he must have gotten the messages previously and only now decided to come and help. Dean went to sit on the edge of the bed, his hand running through his short hair as his father took a step inside and shut the door behind him.

“What do you want me to say Dean? That I failed as a father to you? That I don’t have any leads myself for Sammy? You don’t need my skills anymore; I taught you everything that I know!” 

Dean just blinked, his face blank though he was astounded that his father could treat him like that and not seem to give a damn that his own son was missing.

“Wow…. Y’know what dad? I’m sorry I ever called you, I’m sorry that I thought you could help me….. Help me goddamnit!... Help me find sam…..”

Dean’s voice broke as tears that were uncontrollable ran down his face, his eyes became reddened and puffy as he tried with all his might to stop crying especially in front of his dad, he wiped his face with the back of his hand and stood up from the bed so both men were face to face. 

“Dean you will find him, I can’t help you anymore than I’ve already tried, what do you want me to do?”

“I just" He's voice became deflated. "I needed my dad...”

Dean’s rage built up inside of him and with tear filled eyes, his arm shot out towards the door as he yelled at his father to leave. That he didn’t care if he ever saw him again and how he knew now that saving Sam would be down to him and him only.


End file.
